Sonic Fan Characters Wiki
Fan Characters Sukura the Mongoose Chibiusa the Rabbit Miku the Raccoon Pucca the Rabbit Alexis the Squirell/Chipmunk Anju the Hedgehog Jade the Fox Haru the Neko Cat Speedy the Hedgehog Tornado the Fox Flyer the Fox Shugo the Flying Squirell Ace the Hedgehog Hikaru the Amadrillo Sukura the Mongoose Name: Sukura Age: 16 Gender: Female Fur: Milkshake Pink Hair: Black Attire: Black and Pink hairband, pink and black tank top, black and pink toursors/skirt, green gloves Alignment: Good Likes: Sonic the Hedgehog, Singing voice, Music, Swimming pool, Sleepovers, pink and black colour Anju the hedgehog, Jade the Fox, Cooking with Pucca Chibiusa and Miku Dislikes: Amy Steal away from Sonic Love interest: Sonic the hedgehog First Appearance: Episode 01 Friends: Sonic, Cream, Tails, Knuckles, Shugo, Hikaru, Jade, Anju, Pucca, Miku, Chibiusa, Haru, Alexis, Tornado, Flyer, Ace Rival: Amy Rose and Alexis Worst enemy: Dr. Eggman, Shadow the hedgehog, Rouge the bat Ability type: Super speed, singing talent Chibiusa the Rabbit Name: Chibiusa Age: 8 Gender: Female Fur: Strawberry pink Attire: Blue T-shirt, Pink bow, Yellow skirt, white socks, yellow and blue shoes, white gloves Alignment: Good Likes: Sonic, Tails, Cream, Amy (Close Friends), Cooking, Pucca and Miku, Cute things, Dislikes: Dr. Eggman, Her mother is being kiddnapped Love interest: Flyer the Fox First Appearance: Episode 04 Friends: Sonic, Tails, Cream, Amy, Haru, Jade, Miku, Pucca, Anju, Alexis, Flyer, Tornado, Speedy, Ace, Hikaru Rival: None Worst enemy: Dr. Eggman, Rouge the bat, Shadow the hedgehog Ability type: Flight, Transform into sailor moon (To change colours) Shugo the Squirell Name: Shugo Age: 10 Gender: Male Fur: Neon Yellow Attire: Orange jacket, green sneackers, white gloves Alignment: Good Likes: Sonic the hedgehog, Video games, TV, Hikaru the Amadrillo, Dislikes: Dr.Eggman Love interest: Miku the Raccoon First Appearance: 07 Friends: Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream, Knuckles, Hikaru, Anju, Jade, Speedy, Ace, Tornado, Flyer, Pucca, Chibiusa, Alexis, Haru Rival: None Worst enemy: Dr.Eggman Ability type: Flying, tail grabing Ace the Hedgehog Name: Ace Age: 15 Gender: Male Fur: Black Attire: Black jacket, red and black shoes, white gloves Alignment: Good Likes: Jade the Fox, Video games, rock music, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles Dislikes: Shadow the hedgehog, Loud noise Love interest: Jade the fox First Appearance: Episode 10 Friends: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Amy, Hikaru, Jade, Speedy, Haru, Tornado, Flyer, Pucca, Chibiusa, Miku, Anju, Alexis Rival: Shadow the Hedgehog Worst enemy: Shadow the hedgehog, Dr.Eggman, Rouge the Bat Ability type: Speed Jade the Fox Name: Jade Age: 14 Gender: Female Fur: Voliet Attire: Purple top, Black toursars, Purple shoes, Purple gloves Alignment: Good Likes: Sukura the Mongoose, Designng, Ace the Hedgehog, Purple and Black Colour, Cooking with, Chibiusa, Miku and Pucca, Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails the fox , Cream the Rabbit, Amy Rose, Music, quiet place, Anju the Hedgehog Dislikes: Rouge the Bat, Loud noises, Shadow the Hegehog Love Interest: Ace the Hedgehog First Appearance: episode 09 Friends: Sonic, Amy, Cream, Tails, Knuckles, Ace, Hikaru, Shugo, Chibiusa, Miku, Pucca, Speedy, Anju, Tornado, Flyer, Haru, Alexis Rival: Rouge the Bat Worst Enemy: Rouge the Bat, Shadow the Hedgehog, Dr.Eggman Ability Type: Flight Flyer the Fox Name: Flyer Age: 10 Gender: Male Fur: Blue Attire: Red Sneackers, White gloves with little belt Alignment: Good Likes: Menchins, Planes, Tails, Sonic, Knuckes, Flying, swimmimg Dislikes: Old planes, old menchins, Rouge, Shadow, Dr.Eggman Love Interest: Chibiusa the Rabbit First Appeearance: Episode 05 Firends: Tails, Sonic, Knuckles, Cream, Amy, Shugo, Chibiusa, Pucca, Miku, Speedy, Haru, Alexis, Jade, Ace, Hikaru, Anju Rival: Rouge the Bat Worst enemy: Rouge the Bat , Shadow the Hedgehog, Dr. Eggman Ability type: Flight Category:Browse